


Rivals in heat

by Randomusername12



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Play, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomusername12/pseuds/Randomusername12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Boyfriend wrote this fic for me and asked if I would publish it for him. After a failed mission to investigate the soviet Commander Sgt Brezhnev, Snake is captured and imprisoned in The Gulag; The Commanders fortress of enslavement. Now with the help of the British secret service only one man can free him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Bonds

Chapter 1: Bonds  
It was cold foreboding night when his mission began. A tall handsome looking English agent stood at the foot of a hill just outside the Gulag prison situated in the centre of Russia. The man surveyed the gate from his position, steel bars, reinforced and topped with harsh barbed wire. He wasn’t getting in this way. Panning across the prison court his attention was drawn once again. There was a prisoner being dragged towards the middle of the court.  
The Englishman moved his firm hand up to the scope he was using adjusting it to bring the subject into sharper focus. The man was shirtless and wore nothing but camouflage pants held in place with a rugged belt. His face was rough, worn in from the weeks of torture. Bond looks down to his lap reaching into his pocket to reveal a photo of Snake. “That’s him” he breathed. His eyes were quickly drawn back to the scene; Snake was being tied to a wooden pole fixed to the ground.  
As the two soldiers bound him there James paused to admire the way it made his muscles look. It made James’s knees weak. He quickly snapped back to reality, shit this was no time to be thinking about his urges. Snake was in danger.  
The two soldiers had stepped back now raising their rifles fiercely to point at snake. James spared no time re-attaching the scope to his Lee-Enfield rifle and taking aim at the guards. As snake closed his eyes he heard the gunshot and flinched as a jolt ran through his veins. The adrenaline made his muscles tense and caused his animalistic features to bulge and pulse.  
He opened his eye slowly to see the soldier to his left collapse in silence hitting the ground with a forceful thud. The soldier to his right looked around desperately for the source of the shot but was met with a bullet to the head splattering blood over snake’s face. This made Snake’s feral and lustful nature very apparent to Bond. James checked either side of the court before heading towards the prison. The gunshots had set off an alarm and he had to be quick to avoid encountering more soldiers. James sprints to the southern prison wall throwing aside his rifle and pulling a silenced colt m1911 pistol from his suit pocket.  
He reached the wall and pressed himself against it. “Brick, 5 inches thick” James murmured “Should be able to knock a few bricks free with the plastic explosive Q gave me.” He reached into his jacket again pushing past a condom and a pack of cards he got to the bottom of his pocket and pulled free a yellow pencil with a pink rubber at the end. He sighed with relief thinking back to 6am when Q had taught him how to use the device. “Just press the rubber down for 10 seconds, wait for the beep then place it on the target.”  
James dragged his finger up to the end of the pencil he loved all the toys that he was able to use “best perk of the job” they were the words he had used. Technology had a way of enticing Bond. The frenzy of desire and lust it caused were often his favourite moment’s of any mission. James held the rubber end of the pencil for several seconds before slotting it between two brownish slightly crumbled bricks. He takes a few paces backwards. Time seems to slow as the bricks explode and shatter into thousands of pieces, with each shatter Bond it hit with wave upon wave off arousal leaving him in a desperate and heated state. James moved forward to examine his handiwork “mmm” he shuddered as he saw the destruction he had caused.  
He could not linger though Snake was still bound and the remaining soldiers in the base must be closing in on him. James clambered through the hole he had made kicking some rubble out the way. The hole he had made lead straight through to the courtyard James had seen earlier. He looked around and saw snake in the distance surrounded by soldiers, at least 5 or 6 he could not take them out from here without endangering snake. If he took pot shots they were sure to finish of snake.  
“Fuck” Bond whispered under his breath “I can’t get to him” James crouched down behind a wall and listened. He heard footsteps coming from the direction of the soldiers, heavy footsteps like that of a military boot. James pressed himself to the wall and bent round the corner peaking at the intruder. It was none other than the Russian Gulag commander. Sgt Brezhnev. James had been warned about him he was well known for torture and unusual ways of making people talk. “Don’t approach him at any cost” That’s what Bond was told but he didn’t have any other choice.  
His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when The commander’s voice penetrated the air. “Mr Bond do you think me a fool, I know your there no one else could take out my soldiers with such precision.” Snake growls from behind them at the comment. “Unfortunately for you the soldiers were a ploy, you fell for it James!” “Now throw your weapons down and drag your arse out here” James quivered the authority in The commander’s voice made his head feel light. He was very frustrated hence the unused condom in his jacket pocket, at this point any orders made his heart race. James threw his colt pistol on to the floor in front of him but not before managing to detach the silencer he knew the soldiers would frisk him before taking him hostage so had no other choice but to push the silencer into his ass. He groaned and gasped at the feeling, not having prepared of course, his ass was tight. James was thankful for its cylindrical shape. He stepped out from behind the wall raising his hands in the air to The commander’s laughs. “It’s into the Gulag for you boys now”. James just had time to let out an exasperated sigh before a soldier approached him thrusting the butt of his rifle towards his face and knocking him unconscious.


	2. Into the Gulag

Several hours had passed now, though James was still lying on the cell bed asleep. Snake observed the room around him. Scarlet walls surround him plastered in what looked like pictures of soldiers demonstrating CQC (close quarters combat) techniques similar to the ones taught by the CIA. Continuing his exploration he looked up towards the ceiling of the cell. Just above the iron door was a small hole about 3 inches in diameter. “He’s watching us” Snake whispered to himself. He shuddered at the idea deciding to move his attention instead to his sleeping bunk mate. James seemed to writhe and struggle in his sleep as if being pinned down by something, or someone. Deciding to wake James, snake began to move lifting his tender ass off the floor. He got about halfway up resting on his knees when his gaze was captured by what laid under the bed; “magazines?” Snake questioned this for a moment. “Why would they put magazines under our bunks?” He pulled one of the magazines out from under the bed. Jolts of excitement ran through his body. It was porn or at least stories of sexual pleasure. Snake new he shouldn’t be excited but at the age of 20 he was still inexperienced and got turned on with relative ease. “No this isn’t the time” he rasped gruffly. Snake continued to push himself up using each brawny muscle in his arms and releasing a sharp intake of breath as he reached a standstill. His torso was still scratched and bruised and putting any kind of weight on it felt like hell. Nevertheless he managed to remain standing long enough to reach the chair next to their cell bed. Collapsing instantly Snake looked across to James who still lied asleep under the silky crimson sheets. He grabbed James’s broad shoulders. Gripping them hard made him feel powerful like a wild animal. He proceeded to shake him a few times, each progressively harder than the last. “James... James get up!” Snake repeated this a few times but gave up after the third. James refused to wake, or maybe he couldn’t. Snake didn’t have long to think about this though, he could hear someone approaching from down the hallway. “Dam!” He moved quickly back against the wall pretending to be asleep. As the footsteps proceeded his heart began pulsing. Snake realised that the situation was exciting him, he always enjoyed the thrill and danger of a mission but never before in this way. His thoughts were quickly silenced by the sound of fingernails running across metal chains. Someone was entering the cell. “I know your awake, Snake.”   
Snake opened his eyes, but all too quickly realised that it was the commander who had walked in. He looked at snake for a moment, a grim smile danced across his face. He shot over to snake lifting him by the neck in one swift move and pressing him against the wall. The commander pulled a makorov pistol from his waist holster and ran it down snake’s chest over his nipple and down to his crouch. “You seem to be enjoying yourself snake.” “You wish” he growled back. “Get on your hands and knees!” The commander pulled Snake forward whacking his elbow down on his back. Snake feel to his hands and knees groaning in pain “Aghh.” “I’m not doing anything for you.” “You don’t have a choice” he replied with a dirty smirk. The commander pulled a tranquilizer needle out of his boot and lunged into snake’s neck. The last thing he felt was the commanders gentle finger on his lips ushering him to silence as he collapsed to the ground.   
Snake woke, what felt like only 20 minutes or so later. He slowly lifted his eyelid, seeing the commander’s boots through the steel bars, he was leaving? “Snake now that you’re ready perhaps you will enjoy my games.” Snake heard him retreat down the hall and wondered what had happened while he was out. He remembered nothing but a strange feeling almost pleasurable like being complete but this was quite abruptly outweighed by a rather different physical ache. Snake groaned his ass was twitching, it felt much wider than normal. What had the commander done to him?   
There was little time to think as a smart shoe landed just in front of his face. “James! What are you doing?” “Give me a hand” As Snake spoke however he realised a green light around bond. Tilting his head up he saw James’s sleek agile form in a way he never had before. James was strong, brave and renowned. There had to be a reason for this yet snake had never heard why. “What the fuck are you doing” he thought this was a mission, not a time to be admiring each other. He needed to find a way out before the possessed James got to him. He began to crawl away to the right but was stopped in his tracks, James was much faster than him and easily got a hold of snake lifting and pinning his wrists against the cold cell wall. Goosebumps ran up Snake’s chest and back. His heart began pounding fast, the adrenaline made his cock swell under his pants. He cried out in shock but was instantaneously silenced by the feeling of James soft lips caressing his neck and mouth. James sucked on his lips, biting harshly at some points which just made Snake more crazy for him. “Wait” he thought. “What am I thinking?” As if to answer this a voice flooded the cell. It sounded like it was coming from some sort of loudspeaker system, seeming to originate from the peek hole in the cell wall. “That’s right snake, I’ve been watching you all along. “ “And that drug I gave you earlier, it doesn’t just put you to sleep. It’s a drug I have been developing similar to Viagra but with an added drug. The drug makes the user increasingly horny, building up and up until you can’t think. You have no choice but to reproduce.” “Reproduce!” Snake yelled “How the hell do you think that’s going to happen!” The commander did not say anything further so naturally Snakes attention went back to James who was still pinning him to the wall with what seemed unnatural strength. James pushed him to the floor and glanced at his watch which had not been removed in the prison. He slid his finger across the edge of the watch, there was a blue flash of light and then it clicked open. He pulled something out and for a moment snake could not tell what, but then he realised it was a cock ring. James fixed his eye on snake looking deep as he moved a hand down to his crouch and began to undo his pants. He pulled his boxers down to reveal his own throbbing member. Looking down he began to play with his cock slowly thrusting his hand back and forward. By this point Snake was struggling to control himself, he knew it was the drug but the animal lust he felt to be fucked or to fuck anyone was overpowering. James slipped the cock ring down past the tip of his cock resting it at his base. Snake noticed his cock instantly get harder and thicker, at least two or three inches. It was too much he couldn’t wait any longer.


End file.
